Volver a Amar
by Jules Mitchell
Summary: Bella jamás creyó que volvería amar después de todo lo que paso, quedo embarazada, el chico la dejo dejándola sola, sus padres la echaron de casa el único que la apoyo fue su hermano Emmett...


_**Bella jamás creyó que volvería amar después de todo lo que paso, quedo embarazada, el chico la dejo dejándola sola, sus padres la echaron de casa el único que la apoyo fue su hermano Emmett...**_

_**El drama son producto de mi imaginación, los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. **_

**Capítulo 1**

**Volviendo a casa.**

**Pov Bella.**

Mi vida es complicada aún más de lo que pueda imaginar. Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 22 años y tengo dos hijos, mis gemelos de 4 años. Ian Daniel y Evan Andrés Swan. La historia de cómo obtuve a mis hijos es muy fácil, quede embarazada por inocente e ingenua, por creer en el amor. En el instituto tenía un novio que se llamaba Damián, él era el capitán de futbol y demasiado popular para hacerle caso a una chica como yo, quien era la cerebrito del instituto siempre con buenas calificaciones y buena conducta jamás me metía en ningún problema y eso muchas veces causaba burlas, pero cuando Damián se fijó en mi todo fue mejorando y tuvimos una relación muy linda. Con Damián llevábamos 1 año de feliz noviazgo, como era una chica con su primer novio todo era perfecto, pero un mes antes de graduarnos me entregue a él, fue una acto de amor inocente de mi parte, pero por parte de Damián solo fue un acto de sexo y lujuria. Esa misma noche me dejo, me dijo que ya había obtenido lo que quería y que ya no le servía para nada, de esa forma y con esas palabras rompió mi corazón en miles de pedacitos dejándome sola en un motel de Port Angeles. 

Así pasaron las semanas, en el instituto tenía que soportar verlo con otras mientras que yo por dentro me moría de tristeza y mi corazón crujía cada vez que me lo encontraba por los pasillos. Comencé a sentirme mal, por las mañanas las náuseas y vómitos eran cosa de todos los días, pensé que era por el estrés de la graduación que se acercaba y los dolores estomacales seguían, mi hermano Emmett insistió para que fuera al médico, un día ya no lo soporte y sola fui al hospital, me revisaron e hicieron varios exámenes, que determinaron que estaba embarazada, tenía 4 semanas, con aquella noticia hicieron que mi mundo se terminara de caer.

Mi hermano Emmett le dio una golpiza a Damián, porque cuando supo lo de mi embarazo dijo que él no se haría cargo de un bebe y mucho menos se acercaría a mí que lo nuestro solo había sido pasajero, además de decir que él bebe no era de él. Cuando mis padres se enteraron me echaron de casa diciendo que no mantendría a una cualquiera como hija, que yo había sido una mala agradecida y había actuado como una libertina. Emmett, mi hermano mayor fue el único que me ayudo y me apoyo, la noche en que deja la casa de mis padres él me llevo a un motel en Forks, me dio dinero para pasar la noche y para que comiera algo. Pase un mes en aquel motel, la habitación era asquerosa llena de manchas de hongos y la puerta del baño no servía, la ducha solo tenía había agua fría cosa que era terrible viviendo en un pueblo que solo un par de veces ves el sol en el cielo.

Necesitaba dinero y pude conseguir un empleo como camarera, era lo único que podía hacer después de la graduación. Junte a cada peso y con ese dinero me fui del país, Emmett me insistió en que me fuera a vivir con él pero yo no podía necesitaba alejarme de todo y de todos, tenía que curar mi corazón y rehacer mi vida, además ya no era solo yo, sino también mi bebe.

Cuando ya tenía suficiente tome la poca ropa que tenía, mis papeles y compre un boleto de avion hacia Chile, la elección del país fue más fácil de lo que hubiera pensado y lo elegí ese ya que era el más lejos de América y así podría estar tranquila, lejos de los recuerdos, sin fantasmas y malos momentos.

Emmett seguía depositando dinero en mi cuenta, aun en la distancia él se preocupaba por mí y mi embarazo. El primer mes en Chile fue difícil, no entendía el idioma y no sabía dónde ir, preguntando con señas y con un mapa busque un hotel pequeño, también encontré un trabajo como traductora. Ganaba un sueldo digno y con el tiempo pude conseguir un pequeño departamento, aunque el idioma era distinto, fue difícil acostumbrarme a estar en un lugar que no es tu país, pero era necesario y tenía que ser fuerte. A medida que mi barriga y en una de las citas con el medico nos dimos cuenta de que no era solo un bebe sino eran dos, iba a tener gemelos, por lo que mi vientre crecía aun mas y a Emmett le mandaba fotos de mis ecografías, pero en cuanto nacieron deje de mandarle todo lo referente a mis hijos.

Mis hijos nacieron el 13 de diciembre, cuando tenía 8 meses, como era un embarazo gemelar nacieron antes. En chile era verano y hacia mucho calor, cosa que era buenos para los gemelos, aunque los primeros días fueron más que difíciles, no dormían de noche y estar sola con dos bebes recién nacidos no era nada de fácil. Así que contrate una niñera, a tiempo completo, con el dinero que Emmett me mandaba y mi sueldo podía pagar una, se llamaba Rosita y como ella cuidaba a los gemelos comencé a estudiar Psicología.

Cuando llevábamos dos años en Chile y mi vida ya se había curado en un 60%, Emmett me dio la noticia de que mis padres habían fallecido en un accidente de autos. Me dolió la noticia y llore, viaje sola a Forks no quería que mis hijos se enfrentaran a los comentarios mal intencionados que hubieron tanto en los funerales como en el entierro, tuve que ser fuerte y mostrarme entera para que todos aquellos que hablaban supieran que no era aquella débil niña. Al día siguiente volví a chile y por más que Emmett quería que me quedara más tiempo pero no podía dejar a mis hijos tanto tiempo solos y tampoco era hora de volver a los Estados Unidos.

De Damián lo único que supe fue que había muerto de Sida, había contraído el virus en la secundaria, me asusté mucho e hice lo que cualquier madre haría en un momento así. Tome a mis hijos y los lleve a la clínica para hacernos los exámenes, el tiempo de espera fue demasiado largo y me moría de los nervios pero gracias a Dios que resultaron negativos, cuando vi los resultados mi corazón se detuvo un segundo y el alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, literalmente sentí que volvía a vivir.

Hoy cumplen 4 años y en dos días volveríamos a Estados Unidos, la decisión de volver la estuve pensando hace más de un año, Rosita no quiso ir conmigo, aun cuando le había ofrecido el doble, me dijo que no quería separarse de su familia y mucho menos dejar a su país, yo la entendí, ella me deseo lo mejor del mundo en esta nueva etapa. Emmett al enterarse estaba feliz ya que por fin conocería a sus sobrinos. Para poder irnos tuve que vender mis cosas como el coche y mi departamento con todos los muebles, con alguno de mis ahorros viviríamos un poco allá en los estados unidos hasta que encontrara un nuevo trabajo.

El día ha llegado y ya nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto, mis pequeños estaban tan inquietos que me estaban estresando, se aburrían con facilidad y yo solo quería un poco de tranquilidad, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para entretenerlos.

—Mami, ¿a qué hora nos vamos? —pregunto Ian. Gracias al color de los ojos puedo diferenciarlos, de otra manera no sabría quién es quién. Ian tiene los ojos Celeste y Evan tiene los ojos Cafés, ambos son rubios y solo con caritas angelicales.

—Pronto cariño —respondí acariciándole su mejilla sonrojada.

—¿Porque nos vamos? —Pregunto Evan, para ser pequeños entendían muchas cosas y ya se habían acostumbrado al clima de Chile y estaban dejando muchos amigos aquí.

—Porque hay que volver a nuestro hogar —respondí besando la frente de Evan, les había explicado muchas cosas entre esas cosas por qué teníamos que irnos.

_***PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A WASHINGTON ESTADOS UNIDOS POR FAVOR ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 5 MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION***_

—Vamos es hora —tome de la mano a cada uno de mis hijos, abordamos y nos sentamos donde nos correspondía, mis hijos estaban emocionados ya que este sería su primer viaje en avion, se acomodaron en sus asientos y disfrutaron de la atención de las azafatas. Despejamos y como a la media hora después se quedaron dormidos, ya que estábamos viajando de noche creo que había sido la mejor idea para mí y para los chicos. Llegaríamos a las 9:31 de la mañana, un viaje extremadamente largo. Desde Seattle tomaríamos otro avion hasta Port Angeles y allí nos iría a buscar Emmett, nos quedaríamos con él mientras encuentro una casa y un buen trabajo.

Ir en un avion por 11 horas y media, más las tres horas hasta Port Angeles con dos niños de 4 años es estresante, para cualquiera. Al llegar los chicos solo querían bajar, estabas demasiado inquietos, bajamos del avion e hicimos todo el papeleo y fuimos por nuestros equipaje, mientras caminábamos para poder encontrar a Emmett, mis hijos no me daban tregua no se quedaban tranquilos, lo único que querían era jugar y correr por todos lados.

Busque entre la gente a un hombre alto con grandes músculos y bastante guapo, no demore mucho en encontrarlo, allí estaba, vestido de traje agitando sus brazos para que lo pueda ver, no era necesario que saltara pero él era como un niño pequeño.

—¡Bells! —grito Emmett desde su lugar, sonreí ampliamente, me gustaba estar junto a mi hermano nuevamente y más que por fin conociera a mis hijos.

—Grandulón —dije emocionada, me arroje a sus brazos, el no demoro en abrazarme con esos grandes brazos y me levanto varios centímetros del suelo.

Cuando me soltó, me gire para ver a mis hijos y los vi tomados de las manos, mirándonos.

—Te extrañe —susurre entre lágrimas, la emoción me había embargado y no pude contener las lágrimas.

—Yo también pequeña —contesto acariciando mi húmeda mejilla y sonrió.

—Niños —los llames—. Él es su tío Emmett —lo presente a mis gemelos, mi voz salió emocionada. Mis hijos se acercaron tímidamente ya que estaban frente a un gran hombre de traje, mientras que Emmett los abrazaba con fuerza, ellos se quedaron quietos como si estuvieran congelados.

—Emmett con cuidado que no son juguetes —dije riendo.

—Pero sí parecen muñequitos —respondió riendo—, y ¿quién es quién? —pregunto mirando a los gemelos.

—Ian Daniel es de los ojos celestes y Evan Andrés es de los ojos cafés —dije mirando a mi hermano que no dejaba de sonreír.

—Vamos hay mucho camino que recorrer y mucho que contar —dijo Emmett tomando la maletas mientras que yo me encargaba de mis hijos. Llegamos al estacionamiento y abrió la parte trasera de una gran camioneta.

—¡¿Es tuyo?! —pregunte asombrada apuntando un Cadillac Escalane platinum Negro.

—Sí, me ha ido bien —respondió encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, creo que le estaba yendo demasiado bien—. Tu sabes el ser abogado y con su propio bufet hace que la vida sea mejor —soltó una carcajada. Bueno al menos el hizo algo bueno de su vida y lo más seguro es que mis padres debieron de estar orgullosos por él.

—Wow, sí que tenemos mucho de qué hablar —dije mientras abría una de las puertas para acomodar a mis hijos, allí habían dos sillitas verdes, me impresione ya que Emmett no era un chico sabía mucho en cuanto a niños—. Emmett ¿y estas sillas? —le pregunte.

—Alice me dijo que las comprara para los gemelos —Respondió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mostrándome aquellos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

—¿Quién es Alice? —pregunte frunciendo el ceño mientras acomodaba a Evan y Emmett acomodaba a Ian en la otra sillita.

—Este... si... ¿Alice? —contesto nervioso y se rascaba la nuca, signo de que la pregunta le incomodaba.

—Emmett estas nervioso —afirme sonriendo, mis hijos miraban atentamente a Emmett, desde que se conocieron no le quitaban la mirada.

—No, No estoy nervioso —se rasco la nuca nuevamente negando con la cabeza.

—Si lo estas, te has rascado dos veces la parte trasera de tu cabeza —respondí apuntándolo con el dedo, él me miro y me dio una sonrisa quitando su mano, cerró la puerta y se subió a la camioneta, yo hice lo mismo—. Vamos dime ¿qué te tiene tan nervioso? —pregunte mirándolo luego de que pusiera mi cinturón de seguridad.

—Bueno... Hacetresañosquetengonovia —respondió tan rápido que no entendí nada, encendió el coche y me miro.

—¿Qué cosa?, Emmett si hablas tan rápido no te entenderé —le regañe y suspire—, ahora dime todo pero más lento.

—Tengo novia y su hermana se llama Alice— dijo finalmente suspirando.

—¿En serio?, me alegro grandulón, por fin encontraste a tu media naranja —sonreí por ver a mi hermano feliz—. Y, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Se llama Rosalie hale Cullen —respondió con una sonrisa que ni siquiera podía caberle en la cara, jamás había visto así a Emmett y me daba mucho gusto que su vida no fuera como la mía y que este tan Feliz.

—Y, ¿desde cuándo son novios? —Pregunte, aunque parecía más un interrogatorio, quería saber todo de esta chica.

—Desde hace tres Años —susurro prestando atención en la carretera.

—¡Emmett Swan! —grite y mis hijos gritaron del susto me disculpe y ellos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Lo Siento —se disculpó—, pero te diré que ella es la indicada —declaro sonriendo.

Camino a casa de Emmett, me conto que Rosalie tiene un hermano Gemelo que se llama Jasper Hale y que son hijos adoptivos de los Cullen. Carlisle es médico y su esposa Esme es decoradora de interiores ambos ricos y de renombre, lo que es yo jamás había escuchado de ello, ellos tienen dos hijos biológicos, Edward el mayor es pediatra y Alice la menor es diseñadora de moda que tiene su propia tienda de ropa.

Rosalie y Jasper fueron adoptados unos meses después de que sus padres murieran en un accidente de avion. Rosalie es Modelo y diseñadora, tiene una sociedad con Alice en la tienda. Jasper es contador y trabaja en Port Angeles. Él y Alice están casados hace 1 año.

Llegamos a una hermosa casa de dos pisos, un hermoso Jardín con varias flores, no sé cómo Emmett mantenía aquellas flores vivas. Tiene 4 dormitorios y dos baños, es completamente hermosa. Emmett me ayudo a bajar a los niños, me mostro la casa y los dormitorios que usaríamos. También me enseño la cocina y mientras el bajaba las cosas decidí hacer algo ya que los gemelos no habían comido nada desde el desayuno en el avion. Emmett no quiso almorzar con nosotros ya que tenía que ir a trabajar, pero me aviso que iríamos a cenar con los Cullen, ya que quería que yo conociera a su novia yo le insistí que no, pero al final termine cediendo, después de comer subí con mis pequeños y los acosté para que durmieran una siesta, mientras ellos dormían limpie la cocina, desempaque algo de ropa de los niños y también algo de la mía.

Me recosté en la cama, estaba tan cansada, el vuelo fue largo y las emociones hicieron que mi cuerpo se tensara haciendo que apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada me dormí profundamente.


End file.
